


Lovely and Lethal is She Who Holds My Heart

by ShippingSynergy



Series: GothicKlonnieWeek2018 [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSynergy/pseuds/ShippingSynergy
Summary: Cwtsh - a safe place; the space of the cupboard under the stairs.In the wake of Henrik’s death, Klaus seeks shelter in a cave where he meets the elusive woman who haunts his dreams.





	Lovely and Lethal is She Who Holds My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to "Beautiful is She Who Wanders in My Dreams".

Bright, searing flashes of lightning streaked across the dark gloomy sky. The earth trembled, as the rumble of thunder resounded deep through the forest. Rain pattered harshly into the ground, forming moist muddy puddles in the soil. Tall mighty oak and pine trees bend to and fro, the aging trees subjugating to powerful howling winds. The storm raged with cold chaotic power, as nature unleashed its fury.

Klaus never expected to find her there….

He had hoped to hide away in the cave to escape the tempest outside and from the ire of his father. Even after weeks of healing, he still felt the aches and pangs of the injuries that were exacted upon him, and he rather not give Mikael even more reason to continue his punishment. His father still had not forgiven him for his younger brother’s death, and the rest of the family was still mourning. Staying within Ayanna’s hut had become too stifling, and so Klaus spent most of his time wandering and seeking haven at the cave, to etch on the walls with his dagger. Occasionally, Elijah and Rebekah would join him in his solitude, but they hardly linger for long. Thus, his one constant companion had been the mysterious woman who haunted his dreams…,  _Bonnie_.

Bonnie, of whom he once surely had been certain of being a figment of his wildest imagination, now sat huddled in front of a smoldering bonfire within the cave he had claimed as his own. She was dripping wet and looking quite similar to how he imagined a water nymph would. Her long brown hair curled at the ends, slightly frizzed from the humidity in the air. Her damp gown clung to her curves, outlining the gentle swell of her breasts and hips. The fabric of the dress appeared a dark reddish-orange in the weak light of the fire. Large green eyes behold him, piercing his soul. Lovely and lethal. Klaus did not know if she was truly there or if this was another lucid fevered dream.

Everything within him wanted this to be real…wanted  _her_  to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog: ss-alegna.tumblr.com for more content. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
